


炎魔X驱魔师AU

by ningtian



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian
Summary: 炎魔(Rider)X驱魔师(二世)AUFate式补魔法，两人之间只隔一层窗户纸的关系韦伯是二世的外型，魔力不足的Rider则是火人状态，没有人类外貌
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 11





	炎魔X驱魔师AU

韦伯·维尔维特推开家门时，挂在玄关的时钟正好指在三点上，寒风从街上涌入，使一片漆黑的家里更显冰冷。  
没办法，单身汉的生活就是如此，无论甚麽时候回来都没有一盏温暖的灯光等待他，他早就习惯了，拖着疲倦的身体关上大门，小心脱下沾满污迹的大衣丢到脏衣袋里，暗自祈祷明天格蕾能有办法把衣服洗乾净，因为任务的关系，他今个月已经报销三件大衣，这是衣柜里的最後一件了。  
他懒得开灯，仗着熟悉环境，借嘴上燃烧的雪茄火光摸索回睡房，打开床头灯时，顺势把雪茄搁在烟灰缸边上，他转身坐在床边，慢慢解下黑色的手套与红色的领带。  
缓慢燃烧的烟头一明一灭，一明一灭，像是被气流吹动火头的样子，几个来回後，一团足足有两个拳头大小，明亮燃烧的火焰倏然从那小小的火头里钻出来，照亮了只有一束昏黄灯光的室内。  
韦伯并没有惊慌害怕，因为这世间没人比他更了解这团火是怎样回事了，看着这团火球，他的心里再次升起熟悉的刺痛与内疚，如果不是他太无能，如果他能有一点点他的学生们所拥有的才能，每次遇上高级妖魔时又何需落到这个下场呢。  
毕竟，无能的只是他，而不是Rider。  
那团火焰没发现韦伯的心理活动，它只是凑过来，分出一条火舌像人伸出手指般，卷绕起韦伯脸颊旁的发丝，成熟男性的声音从火里传出：“怎样这麽快就开始脱衣服呢，这可是余的乐趣啊。”  
韦伯正要解开衬衣上第三颗钮扣，闻言瞪了它一眼：“谁叫有人每次都要把我的衣服烧掉！”  
他嘴上虽然这样说，人却已经顺势倒在柔软的床上，长发如丝绸散落床榻，黑色衬衣间露出一片白皙肌肤，翠绿色眼眸半眯起来，带出几分媚意，如此明显的邀请，教遵从欲望的恶魔如何拒绝呢，火焰呼地一声落在那半遮半掩的胸膛上，火舌舔上洁白颈项，像是在人身上燃起火头。  
韦伯侧过头，微微闭上眼睛，他并不是害怕，对本身就是火焰的炎魔来说，控制自身温度变化简直是举手之劳，更何况是身为炎魔领主的Rider，就算刚才因为战斗失去大半法力，连人型都化不出，控制温度不烧伤他不过是小菜一碟。  
他只是，在紧张，明明与Rider肌肤之亲不知多少次，第一次上床补魔还是他自己先开的口，他仍然会因为对方的靠近而心跳加速，可即使心脏在胸膛里跳得如脱缰野马，柔软的嘴巴仍旧不甘示弱：“小心点，这是我最後一件能见人的衬衫了。”  
一阵热气扑上他的耳垂，如被含进嘴里吮吸，同时传来Rider的一声轻笑，韦伯抬起头，让出更多脖颈间的皮肤，他感受得到，从耳朵到锁骨，有火焰流连的地方，像是有几十张嘴唇同时在舔舐亲吻，瞬间令他白皙的肌肤染上红润。  
与恶魔的欢好和人类不同，毕竟人只有一张嘴两只手，而恶魔，他们本质上就与人类不同，能做到的事自然也与人类不同，比方像Rider，火就是他的本体，只要他想，他能同时吻遍韦伯身上每吋肌肤，让他品尝到人类绝不能尝到的快感滋味。  
像现在，Rider刚打开第三颗钮扣，韦伯已经陷入意乱情迷的境地，他的脸颊通红，呼吸急促，翠绿的眼瞳蒙上动人的水光，在一浪接一浪的快感里，他紧咬住唇瓣阻止羞耻的呻吟从嘴里溢出，心底暗暗懊恼身体的诚实，他的衬衣都还未脱下呢。但在灵活的火舌钻进衣服里，吻上粉嫩的乳尖时，他再也忍耐不住，发出一声低吟。  
两边乳头同时传来被抚弄吮吸的感觉，乳晕被亲吻，乳尖被拉扯轻咬，Rider的手法极其色情下流，让韦伯羞得紧闭上眼睛，但害羞只会令他的身体更加敏感，Rider每一下触碰越发清晰地在他脑海里浮现，伴随着火焰同时边亲吻边解开扣子向下蔓延的举动，韦伯几乎是瘫软在床上，动情泛红的身躯不住轻颤。  
“Rider，Rider......”韦伯空白的脑袋甚麽都想不起，只剩下面前的男人，他抬起手想抓住对方，想用身体接触来稳住自己的存在，指尖却穿过一片虚茫，越过那团熊熊燃烧的烈焰落到床单上，虽然比起一开始，Rider已经增长到有三个头颅大小，但他的魔力还未能变回人形，让韦伯想碰触他的愿望落空。  
韦伯看着这团越发明亮的火焰，浸淫在欲望里的绿色眸子茫然又委屈，耳朵上的吸吮变为安抚的亲吻，甚至轻柔地吻上额头，韦伯低声喘息，觉得整个人都像泡在温水里轻飘飘的，下一刻忽然涌起的强烈快感却使他尖叫出声。  
原来Rider不知不觉间已经脱下了他的裤子，红色的火光包覆上他的性器，从上面流出水液的孔洞，到下方饱涨的双囊，众多敏感点同一时间被玩弄，过於激烈的快感让韦伯忍受不住，精液随着叫声直接射了出来。  
白液刚射出来就落在火里，却像给这团火加了汽油般，一下子胀大了三倍大小不说，金红色的火光一阵扭动，一副由烈火组成的上半身与粗犷的脸容出现在火里。人类的体液自带魔力，对恶魔来说可是好东西，这也是留在人间的恶魔喜欢袭击少年少女的原因，既增益自身又能发泄欲望。  
Rider那双由金焰形成的眼睛，正目不转睛地看着身下的美人，高潮过後的男人陷溺在欲望里，脸上充满渴求，那双含着泪珠的眼睛却如雨後森林般乾净，即使染上欲望的时候，那眼睛里的光依然清澈明亮，就如同他浑身赤裸的光洁身体，在火焰围绕下却圣洁动人，互相矛盾的特质共存一身，竟奇异地毫不违和。  
这个总自以为是失败者的男人，一点也不懂得自己的美好，而Rider早在第一次见面时已看穿这点，面对根本无法战胜的敌人，那双眼睛明明充满恐惧仍敢於直视自己，让他一下子生出了浓厚的兴趣，接下来，兴趣变成惊喜，惊喜变成欲求，他决心要把对方的灵魂得到手，这样他才能填满内心因男人而起的贪婪。  
而现在，他成功了，这个男人已经是他的了。  
只要想到这一点，Rider的心里就会涌出快意与满足，他低下头，吻上对方柔软的唇瓣，韦伯惊喘一声，唇舌急不及待地纠缠在一起，双唇紧贴，舌头被吸吮得发麻，韦伯抬起手环上对方的脖颈，这次他碰到了，切实触摸到的感觉，让他胸口某处踏实下来，腰肢却软上三分。  
紧贴着他的Rider当然察觉到，表面仍是火焰的双手，从漂亮的锁骨缓缓往下摸，越过敏感的乳尖，一根根数着圆融的肋骨－还是有些硌手，得盯着人多吃点东西，Rider边想边把手滑进不知不觉合起的两腿间。  
韦伯被他摸得浑身发颤，刚发泄完的欲望又重新抬头，他侧头咬住自己的手指，但甜腻的娇吟一声接一声，根本关不住，柔亮的黑发垂落脸颊，更添几分艳情之色。  
Rider拨开手感极佳的大腿，双腿间器官楚楚可怜地半垂着，还未从不应期中恢复过来，Rider不去为难它，直奔下方真正的目的地，红艳迷人的穴口才几天没用又回复紧致，半节指头伸进去就被里面的软肉死死咬住，看到韦伯的眉头皱起来，Rider小心地开拓，指尖温柔地往内探。  
甬道分泌出肠液，正好方便他的行动，手指入到最深处，旋转着四下探索，在碰到某处突起时，肠道一个颤抖，开始热情贪婪地吸吮他的指头来。  
Rider得意一笑，手上的动作没停，很快地，原本紧窒的穴口已经能吞下三根手指，进出时带起咕啾咕啾的水声，听上去分外淫荡。韦伯的胸口随着他的动作起伏，红色的乳头在白晢胸膛上分外醒目，Rider眼尖地看到一颗汗水从锁骨间往下滑，落到椒尖上颤巍巍地晃动，他俯下身，毫不客气地把这个诱人的邀请吞进嘴里。  
韦伯哀吟着，抱紧在胸口肆虐的头颅，他的身体好热，头脑也热成一团浆糊，满满的欲望挤迫在体内，让他只想得到解决，他抬起大腿缠上男人腰间，软语呢喃：“进来丶好热......”  
Rider几乎就要直接上马了，可看到这种时候仍透出一股乾净感的身下人，恶魔的坏心眼冒了出来。  
“想要吗？”他拔出自己的手指，盯住迷惑的眼睛说：“转过身去，自己用手打开屁股。”  
韦伯的脸色腾地变红，恼怒地瞪了他一眼，可这时候有甚麽杀伤力可言，僵持片刻他最终屈服在自己的欲望下，转身把头埋在枕头里，修长的手指小心地分开臀瓣，露出半开半合的後穴，长发间的耳朵尖红得滴血。  
韦伯暗自期待，会是某根又粗又长的东西插进来，因此当灵活的小东西钻进穴道里，模仿交合的动作抽插时，他忍不住惊叫出声：“不！不要！”  
“为什麽，这些也是体液啊，可不能浪费，余还没变回人型呢。”  
Rider边说边故意弄出水声，舌头不只小穴，连下方的会阴与双囊也一并照顾，勾出了更多迷人的呻吟，撑着臀瓣的双手颤抖，几乎要脱手而去，Rider可不许，他拉住对方的手固定在白嫩的臀肉上，火焰形成的舌头深深刺入敏感的洞穴里。  
这太过了，舌交带来的羞耻感特别强烈，只要想想Rider现在做的事，韦伯就要羞得哭叫出声，无尽的热潮令他以为自己快要被烧死，他浮浮沉沉，一心只想解脱。  
“Rider，Rider！......please......”  
请求出口的瞬间，粗大的，的确由火组成的灼热巨物就撞进体内，立刻填满他的空虚，韦伯尖叫出来，随即被猛烈的抽插打散了神志。  
深埋进体内的巨刃往往整根拔出，在贪欲的肉穴不知廉耻地挽留时，又狠狠地撞进去，敏感点被强力磨擦，直透骨髓的快感让人刹那投降，韦伯无力地随着身後的力度摇摆，一次次被撞进枕头里，Rider把他拉起来搂到胸前，胯下的动作没停，从上而下的力度让巨物插入得更深，快感来得更汹涌，韦伯放声叫喊，嘴里胡言乱语，尽说着平时绝不会出口的污言秽语。  
Rider板过他的头，吻上只懂得呻吟的唇瓣，舌头翻搅打乱他的喘息，韦伯眨眨涣散的眼神，才发现自己的後背竟然陷进Rider的火焰身体里，两个人几乎融为一体，人类畏火的本能让他心头一惊，随即放松下来，全身心投入激烈的亲吻里。  
没事的，Rider怎会伤害他。  
几下强硬的冲撞後，韦伯再次高潮了，在肠道疯狂吸吮下，Rider同样忍不住射出来，恶魔高温的精液烫进敏感的肠壁，让第二次的高潮来得猛烈而又长久，白晢的身躯不住颤栗，深陷进快感漩涡里，而在吸收了韦伯的精液後，Rider身躯终於能浮现出人类型态，健壮的肌肉，受阳光洗礼的皮肤，如火焰般通红的发丝与鬓发，可两人这时谁都没精力注意此事。  
Rider把韦伯压回床褥间，捧着那张漂亮的脸容细细亲吻，他爱极了韦伯高潮後失神的表情，所以他总是「忘记」告诉对方一件事，其实以自己的魔力恢复度，到早上就能回复原状了。  
带着甜蜜的亲吻开始变得缠绵，恶魔精力过人，刚才那些甜头远未能让他满足，不过片刻他的下身已经高高翘起，他熟练地挑逗还在高潮馀韵的身体，等呻吟再次响起，又一次把人带进情欲深处。  
某些事情还是等下次再说吧，现在，他只想好好品尝，专属於他的美丽情人。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
